Love Symphony
by HeyHeyReira
Summary: Yoh's in Tokyo for college. Haruna finds a job in a cute little music shop. Everything's fine. . . except for the fact that Haruna's new sempai looks and acts a lot like Yoh. Let the trouble begin!
1. A New Yoh?

_Author's Note_ : Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! So psyched and nervous because this is my first ever fanfic! I really love High School Debut, so now I'm writing about * SPOILER! * what happens after Yoh goes to Tokyo! Please read and review . . . . . and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Heh. * Sweat drop. * Enjoy!

_Disclaimer _: I do not own High School Debut. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

**Love Symphony **

_Prologue / Begin_

Hey, it's Haruna Nagashima! In middle school, her whole life was about softball and shoujo manga. Haruna spent day and night practicing, and became the best pitcher on the team. But when she entered high school, she wanted to find true love like in the comics she read, so Haruna poured through magazines to figure out the trends. The styles didn't fit her personality or body type at all, and good-looking Yoh Komiyama noticed. Haruna begged and begged Yoh to be her "love coach". At first, he rejected her, having been hurt by cruel girls in the past and hating people who wanted to be attractive. After realizing Haruna wasn't like the girls he dated before, he agreed, on one condition : she couldn't fall for him! But Haruna did anyway, and confessed her feelings. Since Haruna had zero boyfriend experience, she was insecure of herself, but felt confident in her feelings for Yoh. As Yoh spent more and more time with Haruna, he found out that he really did treasure her, and she changed his whole life. Haruna and Yoh were happily in love, but then Yoh had to leave for college – in _Tokyo_.

_Chapter 1 /Begin_

Haruna Nagashima was splayed out on her best friend's bed, squirming around with a pillow smashed up to her face. Mami Takahashi sat at her desk, concerned about Haruna.

"Mami? What do you do when you're bored?" Haruna asked in a totally deflated monotone.

Mami didn't respond for a moment. What did she do when she was bored?

The teenager looked around her room. With its tan walls, plain cream-colored bed, and Maplewood desk, it fit Mami's personality one hundred percent – simple but content. Haruna had inspired Mami to hang up a framed photo of her family, and at the corner of the photo was her best friend's smiling face. Haruna had butted in on the family portrait, which made Mami laugh. Then Mami knew what she did when she was bored.

"When I'm bored, Haruna, I hang out with you," Mami said with a grin.

Haruna stopped squirming for a moment and lifted the pillow off her head just enough so that Mami could see Haruna's bright smile.

"But if you really don't have anything to do, why don't you get another part-time job?" Mami suggested.

Haruna sprang up from the bed, her smile wider than before. "You're right!" Haruna yelled excitedly. "I'll just get a job on the weekend! Thank you, Mami!" Haruna jumped up, and yelled, "Bye! I'm going to find a job!" She grinned. Mami always knew what to say.

The amber-haired girl was eager to get started as she ran into the June air. Mami was right! She could be raising money so that, next vacation, she could visit Yoh in Tokyo – and become pretty and sophisticated enough that Yoh would accidentally say, "You look cute," and blush. Haruna's expression became even more animated just thinking about it. She barely noticed the strange looks on people's faces as she raced down the streets, looking at the store doors to see if there was a hiring sign. She finally spotted one for a music shop.

Bursting through the door, Haruna looked around. The small shop was filled with instruments – violins, cellos, saxophones, trumpets, flutes, and lots of others that she had seen but couldn't name. One violin in particular caught her eye. "Wow," Haruna breathed. It was made of a very special wood, and was half encased in glass. The top of the glass case was opened, so she reached out to touch the smooth body of the violin when an employee appeared.

The chocolate brown-haired guy was about Haruna's age, staring at her with slight annoyance. He wore a black polo that said HIGH NOTES – AN INSTRUMENT SHOP. His black pants were baggy, and his silver wallet chain reminded Haruna of Yoh. He moved toward her.

"Look," he said, irritably closing the glass case, "you can't touch this." Then he put on a fake smile, and said in a sugary tone, "Anything else I can help you with?"

Haruna stared at the guy. "Hey . . . . . you're really hot," she blurted. A blush crept up her face, and she covered her mouth quickly. Haruna felt a weird sense of déjà vu. Then she remembered the first time she met Yoh. He had picked up her shoe, because it had fallen off, and Haruna had accidentally said that Yoh was attractive.

The guy backed away, and in an annoyed voice, said, "If you're one of those girls who randomly fall in love with me, you can just leave."

Haruna almost tripped as she tried to catch up. She threw up her hands and exclaimed, "No! I have a boyfriend! I'm looking for a part-time job!"

His deep, navy blue eyes looked back at her, and said, "Then follow me." Haruna walked behind him into a narrow hall, noticing that he was really serious about working here. Their echoed footsteps stopped as the two approached a door labeled MANAGER. It was all Haruna could do to stop bouncing around and calm down. She didn't want the manager to think she was just some high school girl, even though she definitely was.

The guy tapped on the door. There was an awkward silence between them as they waited for the response. He tugged on his white tie, and Haruna couldn't help but blurt, "What's your name?"

The male employee looked at her, and slowly turned back around while sighing. Haruna's happy bubble burst and tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she realized that he wasn't going to respond. To her surprise, and amazement, he said reluctantly, "Hiroki Yamazaki."

Haruna's excitement suddenly returned as she faced Hiroki and said happily, "I'm Haruna Nagashima! Can I call you Hiroki?"

She never got the response. The door opened and a big, bulky man wearing big, bulky clothes came out. His grayish-hair was slicked back, and Haruna winced as she saw the annoyed look on his face. He glared at her, and then turned to Hiroki as if looking for an excuse to get Haruna out of the shop.

Hiroki immediately said, "Hayato Takeda-sama, this girl is looking for a part-time job. Her name is Haruna Nagashima."

Takeda sneered at Haruna, and said, "Come inside my office." His fiery eyes turned to stare at Hiroki. They softened for a moment, and Haruna saw the same glint in his shining blue eyes as she did in Hiroki's. Then they became cold, and Takeda barked, "Go, Yamazaki."

Nervously, Haruna entered the manager's office. His place was filled with overflowing metal drawers and boxes of new instruments. She saw a flute peeking out of the box, as if waiting to be bought. The only personal thing was a photo on Takeda's desk, which was flipped around so Haruna couldn't see the picture. Takeda sat down in his leather chair, and began to speak.

"My name is Hayato Takeda," he started, "and not only am I the manager, but I'm also the boss and owner of High Notes. I can fire you any time you do something that displeases me."

Haruna sat in silence. The manager/boss/owner's glare was intense enough to make Haruna's smile and eagerness fade. She had no idea what to say that would make this scary – not to mention _intimidating _– guy impressed with her. Takeda looked at his watch, rolled his eyes and said, "Well, go on, talk! I _am _speaking Japanese, aren't I?"

The amber-haired girl opened her mouth and words came flooding out. "I'm Haruna Nagashima! I'm a third year in high school! In middle school, I played for a softball team, so I'm strong! My friend Mami says that I'm easily influenced – and so did my softball coach. It was also Mami who told me to get a part-time job, and . . . . . Ah! I forgot my resume!" Her eyes grew enormously big, and tears formed.

Takeda looked at his silver watch again, and sighed. "Look, I'll hire you. You don't need to show me your resume, or anything, because you seem like an honest person. I just need another hand to move the instruments, since Yamazaki can't carry the boxes and help the customers at the same time, can he? So it's good you're strong, or at least you say you are. Anyways, the salary here isn't really good, but you don't mind, do you? I'll give you the information when you start on Monday."

Haruna shook her head, smiling widely. She bounced out of her chair, and yelled, "Thank you, Takeda-sama! THANK YOU!" She bounded out of the office smiling as widely as humanly possible. As soon as she spotted Hiroki, she ran over to him, almost tripping. "Sempai! Thank you!"

Hiroki stared at her in confusion, mixed with the tad bit of annoyance that always seemed to be there in his expressions. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything. Hey, stop looking at me like that!"

Haruna blinked. "Stop looking at you like what?"

"Like you . . . . . I don't know. That face just makes me feel weird. It's bothersome." Haruna still didn't understand what he was saying. He sighed a little out of agitation. It was no use explaining, Hiroki decided. "It's fine. What was it you were so happy about?"

"I got the job, sempai!"

Her sempai's lips tugged at the corners, almost close to smiling. For the first time, the annoyance was replaced by slight amusement. "Don't call me sempai. If you'll call me Hiroki, I'll call you Haruna. Deal? And don't look at customers like that – it'll freak them out, you got that, er, Haruna?"

The amber-haired girl's face lit up completely. Even as she bounced out of HIGH NOTES she repeated her new sempai's name. "Hiroki. Hiroki." And then she smiled, because the name somehow reminded her of Yoh.

* * *

Yoh was packing his bags, preparing for the flight back home. He so badly missed Haruna, and while he hated to admit it, he wanted to see Fumi, Asaoka, and even his little sister. Yoh longed for all the good times he had with them. He thought back to those good times, with a grin on his face, feeling more than a little sentimental.

There was a knock on the door, and before Yoh could ask who it was, his friend burst in. "What are you doing, Yoh Komiyama? You didn't tell me you were leaving!"

Yoh rolled his eyes, irritated that his daydreaming was being interrupted. "I'm going back home for the holidays. It's not that big of a deal. I'll be back soon," he promised.

"But, Yoh . . . . . well, I could never stop you, so why would you listen to me now?" Yoh's friend sighed, and plopped down on Yoh's navy blue sheets, head in hand.

Yoh looked toward the narrow bed. "I figured you'd already have your own plans," he explained, shrugging just a little. Yoh went back to packing his bags, already tired of the conversation.

His friend, who was also his classmate, looked disappointed. He felt bad, but not guilty enough to cancel his trip back home. Haruna's smile and face seemed to be everywhere these days, and he felt scared that he was going to end up being the over-emotional one in this relationship. Yoh had no idea what she could be doing while he was away, though he definitely knew she wouldn't cheat on him – she had promised that. But, on second thought, Haruna could be "dating" someone without even knowing it. The guy would say he was in a long-distance relationship too, and soon they'd be talking in cafes, and visiting the aquarium and then they'd basically be dating. Haruna would be too, er, dense to realize what she was doing. Yoh tried to get rid of the thought, not noticing that his friend had gotten up from the bed.

The beautiful, long-haired girl walked over to Yoh, her polka-dot skirt fluttering behind her. Her caramel-colored eyes stared intently into Yoh's, and she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to spend the holidays with the guy I like. I'll miss you, Yoh."

And she walked out of the room, leaving Yoh alone in his dorm with thoughts of Haruna and Mizuki Shibata running through his mind.

_Chapter 1/End _

* * *

_Author's Note_: So, how was it? I'm scared that all the characters are OOC. I just hope not. * Gives slightly awkward smile. * Criticize away! The more, the better! I just want to know: was the story too long? Should i make it shorter in Chapter 2? Anyway, I will try to upload Chapter 2 soon. Thanks for reading! * Smiles a Haruna-like smile. *


	2. Hiroki's Story

_Author's Note: _YEAH! * Pumps fist into air. * Chapter 2 is out! It's still my first story and I wasn't really sure how to continue so I thought that this was the best way, maybe . . . . .? Please R&R! CRISTISM IS GOOD! Anyways, thanks for reading. Ganbatte and fighting! (I recently learned that another Fanfic has the same title as this one. Sorry, didn't mean to use the same name!)

_Disclaimer: _I do not own High School Debut. If I did, Yoh Komiyama would be mine. Sorry, Haruna! XD

* * *

**Love Symphony**

_Chapter 2/Begin _

"Nee-chan! Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" Haruna's brother called from downstairs.

Haruna bolted straight up from her bed. She was too excited for her new job at HIGH NOTES. She opened her closet, and, pondering, chose what she thought was right for the occasion. Haruna ran down to eat breakfast. As soon as she finished, she sprinted to the cute little music shop, wanting to impress Takeda with her spirit. But he wasn't there. Instead, she found her sempai in the shop.

"Ah! Sempai – I mean, Hiroki – I'm here!" she called loudly.

Hiroki rolled his eyes a bit. He was polishing the glass case with the beautiful violin inside. "I can see that." He turned to face her and his eyes widened. "What the heck are you wearing?!"

Haruna looked down at her dress. Was it really that bad? It was a bit, er, bright, but still something she thought was appropriate. "Go change," he ordered, "there are a few HIGH NOTES T-shirts in the back. Put one on. The bottom of your dress goes with the shirt. And while you're at it, could you move the boxes filled with flutes over here?"

She nodded. _There_ _really are a few T-shirts back here_, Haruna thought as she put on one in the bathroom. She looked at the mirror. _Whoa, somehow this T-shirt DOES look great with my dress! Hiroki knows how to make girls look nice. Like Yoh. _Then she spotted the box of flutes and moved it over to where Hiroki was wiping the case. He gave her a once-over and nodded in approval. Hiroki opened the shop and waited for customers. Just then, Takeda walked into the store and headed to his office. _It's Takeda! He didn't greet us,_ Haruna thought. She was about to say hi when a man walked into the store. Hiroki walked over to help him. More customers flooded in. Haruna helped move boxes mostly, but collected money sometimes. The day passed quickly without any real problems. As they were about to close the store, a little girl came in and started to cry.

Hiroki stepped closer to the girl and asked in a friendly tone, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, but wouldn't say anything. "My name's Hiroki-kun. This is Haruna-chan. What's your name?" Haruna smiled at the little girl.

"Yu-Yuki. I want . . . . . I want my mommy!" she wailed and burst into tears. Hiroki's expression softened. Haruna had never seen a little girl cry so much. She felt a motherly instinct take over.

"We'll find your mommy, Yuki-chan," Haruna murmured. "It's all right." But seeing the girl cry made Haruna want to cry too. Tears formed and fell down her cheeks. Suddenly, she saw Hiroki take the special violin from its case. A calm expression took over as he tilted his head to the violin and started playing.

A sweet, gentle melody seemed to float from the violin into their ears. Haruna felt as if she was in another world. She momentarily forgot where she was. Yuki stopped crying and her eyes widened at Hiroki. It was a stare of awe. Haruna had the same expression on her face. She didn't think that anyone could have made such a beautiful sound. Haunting, yet calming. Simple, yet unforgettable. Hiroki lowered the violin and his slender fingers put it back in its case.

"Yuki!" A tall woman rushed into the store, her face full of worry and anxiety. She scooped the small child into a big hug and held tight. "Don't ever run off again. Mommy was so worried!"

Yuki held onto the woman with her chubby arms and smiled as bright as the sun. "Mommy! I made some new friends!" She hopped off her mother's arms and ran straight into Hiroki's. "You play music? It's good!" Hiroki thanked her with a pat on the head. The girl grinned. Then she smiled at Haruna.

The woman turned around. "Ah, I forgot to thank you! Please excuse my manners!" She bowed slightly at Haruna and Hiroki.

Haruna shook her head rapidly, "Ack! No need to thank us!" The woman smiled gratefully and held hands with Yuki. As they left, Yuki waved and yelled out Hiroki's name. He laughed. Haruna's heart seemed to catch in her chest. His smile was like Yoh's. He looked over at her, and for some reason, Haruna felt as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Her whole face turned red as she blushed. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet Hiroki's. "Wow! I didn't know you could play violin!"

He gave her a weird expression. It wasn't hostile, but it made Haruna feel as if she had mentioned something she shouldn't have. She stared back at him in an awkward moment of silence. "Yeah," he finally said. "My mother used to play." Then Hiroki turned around like he didn't want to say anymore. She caught an expression on his face that she hadn't expected to see.

Haruna put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?" He looked at her. How could a happy-go-lucky girl like her understand what he was going through? But there was something trusting in her expression that told him she would understand. He led the way to the park.

The wind blew slightly as the two walked to the park where Haruna had spent a lot of time with Yoh, sharing both happy and heart-breaking moments. It was where he had agreed to be her coach. Haruna smiled a little, feeling nostalgic for the days when Yoh had been beside her. Even with Mami, Asami, Fumi and Asaoka nearby, sometimes she wondered if she could take the loneliness of her long-distance relationship. Would she feel better if she broke up - ? _WHAT AM I THINKING?! _Haruna screamed at herself. She couldn't break up with Yoh! _That thought will never cross my mind ever again! Yoh is the best boyfriend ever! _Haruna buried her head in her arms dramatically, ashamed of herself. _WAAH! I'm sorry, Yoh! I'm such a bad girlfriend! _A chuckle brought her back to reality.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hiroki laughed. _He really is like Yoh. Even their laughter is the almost the same, _Haruna thought. "What?" He had stopped laughing, and was staring at her.

"I was just thinking that you look really nice when you laugh." Haruna suddenly felt better, and smiled. For Yoh, she would be strong! She pumped her fists in the air, silently telling herself that nothing could bring them apart.

Hiroki blushed, slightly annoyed. "What are you saying?" Then he pointed to the swings. "Do want to sit there?" They plopped down and a calm silence passed between them for a minute before Hiroki took a deep breath.

"Haruna," he started, "do you really want to know?" She nodded eagerly, wanting to listen and help him feel better like he had helped her. He sighed, and plucked a stick off the ground. Silently he examined it, not meeting her eyes, as he said, "Hayato Takeda . . . . . He's my father."

Haruna's eyes widened enormously. "What?!" How could a nice guy like Hiroki be the son of Takeda? She tried to think it through.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. My mother passed away while giving birth to me. I never really knew her, except that her name was Shizuka," he said, gazing off into space. Haruna sucked in a breath. She didn't know that Hiroki didn't have a mother. "Takeda really loved her, so even though he said that her death wasn't my fault, I knew he blamed me. I did everything I could to make Takeda proud. I earned top grades, played sports, but still he ignored me. Then I saw a photo of Mother playing violin. I thought that if I became a great violinist like her, he would come to treat me like a son." Hiroki shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but Haruna could feel the sad aura surrounding him. "Of course, he didn't care if I played violin. He wouldn't have cared if I ran away and joined the circus. He put all his thought into HIGH NOTES." Hiroki sighed a bit. "We grew apart. I changed my name to Hiroki Yamazaki. It was Mom's maiden name." He looked at Haruna, who was staring back at him with shock. Then he blinked, as if coming back into reality. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all this on you."

"No! I wanted to know! But someday Takeda will finally see how great you are! I know it!" Haruna pumped her fist into the sky. "We'll have to work hard!"

He got off the swing. What was it about her that made him feel at ease? "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk away, leaving Haruna behind, but turned around midway with a grin. "And don't wear that dress."

* * *

Yoh was at the airport, annoyed at the weather. A bad thunderstorm had delayed the plane form departing, so now he was stuck in a plane with a crying baby and a flirty flight attendant who wouldn't. Leave. Him. Alone. His mind wandered, and somehow he started thinking of Mizuki.

"_Good bye, Yoh," Mizuki said._

"_It's only vacation. I'll be back," he promised. He used to good at taking care of girls, but now it was the position was switched: Haruna was the one who protected him. _

_Mizuki looked at him. "It's just . . . . . I really wanted you to stay here. I know you have a girlfriend, so can we at least be friends? It's enough just to be near you." _

"_I thought we already were friends," Yoh said. Mizuki burst into a dazzling smile, which caused all the guys around her to melt but Yoh. She hugged him with a squeal, making Yoh blush. How bothersome was it that everyone was looking at them like they were a couple being separated? _

_Ping! _Yoh snapped back to reality. Was that his phone? He grabbed it from his pocket and checked his messages. It was Haruna.

**From: HARUNA NAGASHIMA**

**Subject: I GOT A JOB! (^o^)**

**Yoh! I got a job at the music store! It's called HIGH NOTES. I'm happy! ****I hope I get to see you soon. I miss you! ^_^**

Yoh responded with his usual, "**Yeah, yeah," **but he couldn't deny it: he was dying to see Haruna.

_Chapter 2/End _

* * *

_Author's Note: _Do you like the way the story's going? I didn't write much from Yoh's POV this time, but I wanted to concentrate more on Hiroki. Sorry for the late update. Too much to do :0 Anyways, thanks for reading! * Grins. * I'll try to update Chapter 3 soon!


	3. Surprise, Surprise

_Author's Note:_ Hey, I'm finally back! Woah, it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter, heh. *Hides in corner.* But it's just that I've been busy lately and don't really know where to continue with this story. I can visualize where I want it to _end_, just not how to get there. Anyone else ever feel that way? Ah . . . but I'm rambling now, so I'll get to the point. Thanks to the readers who have been waiting for so long – I truly appreciate it. I'm really sorry to everyone. *Pouts.* Hopefully this will make it up to you! :D

_Disclaimer: _I don't and will never own High School Debut or Yoh Komiyama, though I sometimes I wish I did . . . because owning Yoh Komiyama would be awesome, haha.

* * *

**Love Symphony**

_Chapter 3/ Begin_

"Is that you, Haruna?"

The amber-haired girl's head spun around toward the entryway of the cozy music shop. She shielded her eyes with the back of her hand; sunlight spilled through the open doorway, blinding her momentarily. Squinting, she looked closer. There was a shadowy figure that she couldn't see, etched in a yellowish glow, almost like a halo. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. Was that . . . ? It wasn't possible! But she let herself think it was anyway, because, well, she wanted to see him!

Sprinting like a girl in love (which she kind of – no, definitely – was) toward a bouquet of one hundred red roses, Haruna bounded to the door, flinging her hands around the waist of Yoh. Except . . . except something about Yoh felt wrong. What had he eaten that had made him so much taller and thinner? And his style had done a one hundred and eighty degree flip. Shocked by this, she searched for his handsome face, gasping. Forget about one eighty – Yoh had changed three hundred and sixty degrees!

Haruna pulled away immediately, her face doing a twitchy dance, as if unsure whether to be smile out of delight or bawl out of astonishment. Stunned, she cried, "You're so different now; I don't know what to say! Wah, Yoh! What happened in Tokyo?" The guy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Haruna's loud rambling. "Did you not have enough money in Tokyo and gambled to pay bills? Then those people, the loan sharks, they beat up your beautiful face, right? Is that why you got plastic surgery? Oh, you should've just asked me to lend you money! I would do anything for you, Yoh! And even though you look unlike your old self, I still love you! I will always love you! I don't want you getting hurt, and if I ever find the people who injured you –!"

The guy remained still, silently staring at Haruna while she continued on and on about gambling and plastic surgery. That girl never ran out of breath . . . or love for Yoh, he smirked. Before he could control himself, his long arms reached out and grabbed Haruna by the shoulders, instantly stopping her blubbering. He cursed himself inwardly. Why did he stop her? The situation had been too amusing. Eh, but he felt slightly guilty for torturing her. "Haruna," he said in deliberately measured voice, staring directly into her pupils. "I'm. Not. Yoh."

Haruna seemed taken aback for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. She stood straight as a board for a few seconds, before her eyes widened into huge balls of recognition. A laugh rang through the room, concealing an edge of disappointment beneath it. "Asaoka!" Haruna welcomed him warmly.

Asaoka shook his head. "Do you miss Yoh so much that you would mistake _me _for him?" He chuckled. With his lanky frame, lighter hair, and nondescript style, he resembled the lady killer in no way.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just . . . I do miss Yoh! Too much! Whenever I close my eyes, he's all I see. Actually, whenever I open my eyes, all I see is him too." Haruna smacked herself on the forehead, blushing, but her eyes bright. "You've grown taller still! Asaoka, do you ever stop rising upward? You tower over everyone!" Haruna eyed the college student once more. Yep, he was as tall as Eiffel Tower. "So what brings you here?"

Asaoka smiled at the compliment. At least, he was positive it was a compliment. When had mean words ever come intentionally out of this girl's mouth? "Ah, well, my cousin needs new reeds for her clarinet."

"Reeds? Like the plant?" Haruna furrowed her eyebrows. Frowning, she looked over at her sempai, hoping he would come and give her some guidance.

Hiroki was rearranging the brass instruments, his mind concentrated solely on the task. Well, mostly. There was something bothering him today, and though he hadn't noticed, his bitter aura was palpable. He took a deep breath. Glancing around the store to give his eyes a break from the shine of the new tubas, he spotted Haruna chatting leisurely with a customer – she was supposed to be working! With each step, he felt his temper flaring.

"Excuse me, the reeds are over by the oboes," Hiroki cut in sharply. "They're flexible for all kinds of playing situations."

"I see them. Thank you," Asaoka said politely. "I'll see you later, Haruna."

After buying what he came for, Asaoka waved at Haruna before strolling away. The sempai now turned to Haruna and glared. "I know it's early in the morning, but you should know what musical things are if you work in a music shop. And don't think that I didn't see you taking a break! It's not even a week into the job yet you're acting lazy!" He placed his palm over his face, seeming tired although HIGH NOTES had just opened for the day. "Why don't you stay in the back for now? You're scaring away customers with your shouting and hugging. And didn't I tell you to wear something appropriate?! _Listen to me for once!_" With that, Hiroki stomped away, fire trailing him from behind.

Haruna was bewildered. What had she done wrong? The usual glint in Hiroki's navy eyes hadn't been there when he had yelled at her. _Although he's scary when he's angry, __i__f working harder will make sempai smile again, I'll do it! _Haruna promised.

At the closing of the shop, Haruna spotted Hiroki gently stroking that special violin. His face softened when he was near it, she noticed. The girl walked up to him but stopped midway. Uneasiness consumed her. What if he didn't want to confide in her again? That one time must've been a mistake. After all, she was just an employee. Grimacing, she decided to slip away without noise. "Hey, Haruna."

Hiroki ran his fingers through his hair, chewing on his tongue. He was so not used to this. "Um. . . Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I freaked out on you and that's not okay."

Haruna brightened, a smile now shaping on her face. "Sempai, it's fine. There are days when people get annoyed. I understand. Really!"

"No, it's not fine. I feel really bad. Can I buy you some dinner or something?" Hiroki tried to read Haruna's expression, which wasn't that hard, considering what an open book she was.

The girl's eyes widened. Was this day ever going to stop throwing surprise after surprise at her? Hiroki-sempai was going to buy her dinner! Now that she thought about it, she was kind of hungry. Without a moment's hesitation, she nodded yes in reply. Hiroki sighed out of relief. That hadn't been too hard. He had thought she was be angry at him, like most girls. Then again, most girls didn't wear bright dresses with pink bows everywhere to work. "Okay, good. I'm going to close up the shop first. You decide the place - I don't care. Anything's fine with me," he told her.

The two of them chatted, not noticing a tall boy indiscreetly tailing them. Asaoka gnashed his teeth in annoyance. He meant it when he said, "I'll see you later, Haruna." After class he had walked back to HIGH NOTES to see if she wanted to hang out with him, Fumi and Asa, but it seemed she had _other_ things to do. Things that involved a certain Yoh look-alike. Gah! Yoh was right when he said to watch over Haruna – that girl was_ dense_ sometimes! It was so like her to be asked out indirectly and not realize it. He wanted to snatch Haruna out of the look-alike's alluring presence on Yoh's behalf, and maybe a little out of his own selfishness too. Asaoka didn't easily forget his feelings, though he hid them well behind an impenetrable smile. A dry chuckle escaped from his mouth. The irony of helping a friend keep his girl, when Asaoka couldn't even express his feelings to that same girl. Shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts. No way was Asaoka going to let Haruna be taken away!

In the middle of carrying out his last thought, he stopped. A slow, sly smirk spread across his face. There was another way to prevent the dim girl from falling for Mr. Look-Alike.

And he was going to have some fun with it.

_Chapter 3/End_

* * *

_Author's Note: _I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. To be honest, I hate this. I mean, Hiroki seems so mood swing-y, Haruna is too oblivious, and Asaoka turns into a creepy stalker. The saddest part? There's NO YOH! I was really looking forward to writing from Yoh's perspective again. *Sighs.* But the chapter would've been too long if I had done that. ARGH. I want to punch myself in the face . . . So if you criticize me, I will humbly accept it. Sorry to anyone who wanted more Yoh. But I'll write a chapter that focuses mostly on the lady killer soon, so don't worry! :D

Thanks to everyone for reviewing while I was on my writer's-block break! When I read a review, I just start fangirling so much, haha. I really do appreciate it. So, um, here's a hug. *Awkward hugging begins.* Okay, that's enough.

Special shout-out to **x-Scarlet Warrior-x**! I love how you gave me compliments (those are always nice, haha), but then gave me constructive criticism as well. What you said about Haruna and Hiroki makes a lot of sense. That's why I made Hiroki get pissed off at Haruna. We wouldn't want him to steal Haruna away, now would we? ;) Mizuki annoys me too, lol. She's so . . . shallow. I want to make her a bit deeper, so we'll see. Hoped you like this chapter - even though there's no Yoh! Wah~

See you guys next chapter! HeyHeyReira


End file.
